


Build Me Up

by youngho



Category: NCT (Band), SMRookies
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/pseuds/youngho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's work, all Taeyong wants to do is drown himself in warmth and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've written like three freaking different versions of this. One super angst one (that's 1k long and unpublished), one semi fluffy one on [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnyonq/status/730661621031264260) and this. So far, this is the version I like the most.

Taeyong dragged his body across the room, eyes zoomed in on the head resting against the armrest of the couch. As he confirmed his target, the drag of his feet became lighter and Taeyong found himself facing the object of his affection soon enough. Without thought or reason,Taeyong dropped his body on top of the man, sighing in relief at the contact.

"Ooomf," Johnny said, as he opened his eyes to a tuft of purpley-white hair.

"Five minutes," Taeyong muttered against his chest and Johnny chuckled, wrapping his arms around Taeyong.

Johnny enthusiastically rubbed at Taeyong's back, his hands without a rhythm. It should've been irritating but it only relaxed Taeyong that much more, coaxing a moan out of him. Johnny laughed as he slowed his hands' movement so he could wrap his arms around the shorter.

"You okay?" Johnny finally asked.

Taeyong just groaned, muttering something that got lost on the fabric of Johnny's shirt.

"He overheard the managers talking about some netizen comments about him," Taeil explained as he passed by the couch. "He's been down ever since." A noticeable frown marred the older's face and Johnny nodded his thanks for the info.

"I'll handle it," he mouthed to Taeil, and that put the smile back on the older's lips. Taeil whispered his thanks and went back to his room.

"You wanna talk about it?" Johnny asked, squirming around the couch so he could get comfortable.

"No," Taeyong replied, his voice loud.

Johnny tried not to chuckle and nodded instead, tightening his hold on the smaller man. By now, Johnny knew that the only way he could really comfort Taeyong was through touch, remind him how warm and perfect their bodies felt against each other. Taeyong found himself the subject of hatred and criticism with netizens ever since he debuted and they quickly realized that the only way Taeyong could regain his confidence was for him to drown himself in Johnny's affections.

Johnny was never shy with his feelings, always telling Taeyong how good he was, how amazing he was as a dancer. He held and lifted Taeyong up when he needed it, and sang him praises when Taeyong didn't believe in himself enough. At first, Taeyong would break down and need more than just an embrace and words to get him back on his feet. But with Johnny always reminding him of how perfect he was, and with the rest of the NCT U members believing in him, it slowly got easier to deal with. Now Taeyong could settle for just a cuddle, could just drown himself in Johnny's warmth and love. That's all he needed and tomorrow he'd be okay again. Tomorrow, he'd be smiling for the people who loved and supported him. Tomorrow he would dance for himself and his members. Tomorrow, Taeyong would love himself.

"I love you," Johnny whispered, squeezing Taeyong tight before easing up.

But sometimes, it didn't hurt to be reminded.

Taeyong hid his smile on Johnny's chest.

"I love you, too," he replied. It was muffled but he knew Johnny could tell what he'd said.


End file.
